


白砂糖

by KKKKKi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, エンキドゥ, ギルガメッシュ - Freeform, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKKi/pseuds/KKKKKi
Summary: 不是在圣诞节搞的圣诞节故事 剧作家与演员au
Relationships: Enkidu/Gilgamesh
Kudos: 4





	白砂糖

恩奇都摸出口袋里的钥匙兑到锁眼里，拧开锁毫不迟疑地迈进去，厚重的木门在身后喳的一声关上，怀里的鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋和钥匙一起被他丢到最近的小桌上。  
在门边脱大衣的时候，他先抖掉肩胛处的雪。靴底的泥水顺着木头的纹理洇到地板里，而抖下的雪还没有落地就化在暖融融的空气里。  
“我回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
吉尔伽美什正倚着墙在床上歪坐着，整个身子都埋在被子堆里，只露着脑袋。恩奇都把围巾一圈一圈地绕下来，双手把夹到领子里的长发撩起来披到肩上，之后连毛线袜一起把脏兮兮的靴子拽下来，光着脚吧嗒吧嗒地往床边走。床上胡乱散着吉尔伽美什的手稿，地上也有，花体字母的长尾歪歪扭扭。  
希望墨水没有弄到床单上。恩奇都弯腰把字纸捡起来，转身坐在床沿，准备按右下角潦草的页码数字把它们排好。吉尔伽美什从被子里拱出来倒在恩奇都的大腿上，脸对着他的腹部。  
“新剧本？写完了？”  
恩奇都把排好的一叠纸摆上床头柜，缩回的细白的手指插进膝上人蓬松的金发里。姜黄色毛衣突出的绒毛有些扎人，吉尔伽美什向后挪了挪，含糊地嗯了一声。  
“哪个是分给我的角色？”  
“奥斯卡。”他似乎还在找最舒服的角度，鼻梁在大腿上蹭来蹭去。  
“那个年轻的伯爵？”恩奇都略略想了一下。“又是正义、贵族、青年，我其实也想演反派试试的。”  
“这是我的剧本，你得服从我的安排。”  
“可是剧院演出是用来煽动别人的感情，诱发别人的理想的，不能全听吉尔的吧。”  
“不是，演出是为了让杂种们沉溺于我的理想，折服于我的光辉。”  
恩奇都无奈地看着这个为了让自己的剧本得以上演而建了一座剧院的男人。  
“这也太过分了，我也想有突破啊。”  
吉尔伽美什轻哼一声。  
“下次吧。”  
恩奇都揉了揉手底的金发。  
“我带了吃的回来，要尝一尝吗？”  
“如果是在床上吃，我想可以。”  
“…不可能。”  
“但是太冷了。”  
“冷？”恩奇都瞥了一眼壁炉里噼啪作响的橘红色木柴，“你穿件衣服不就好了。”  
吉尔伽美什仍不愿动，恩奇都拍着他光裸的脊背催他起来。  
等恩奇都拿了两只玻璃杯和一瓶酒从储藏室出来的时候，吉尔伽美什已经套上一件里衣，松松散散地坐在餐桌边。恩奇都打开纸袋，取出一块馅饼。  
馅饼分成两半，颜色鲜亮的果酱自松软的饼皮下流出来。恩奇都舔舔沾了果酱的食指。“是苹果哦。”  
吉尔伽美什已经倒好了酒，杯口有金子在流动，是映着暖黄的火。恩奇都开始大口大口地吞下自己那份苹果派，甜腻的果酱堵在喉咙，像一口稠血。  
“今天下面没有以前那么吵，是新上的剧不受追捧？”  
倒不如说是太安静了点。恩奇都揩了揩嘴角：“你忘了今天是平安夜，人们都去教堂做弥撒，而不是坐在剧院看戏。”  
“嗤，”吉尔伽美什戳了戳那半块苹果派，“如果满城的人都去见神父，你从哪买到这些？”  
正用餐巾擦拭刀刃的恩奇都歪了歪头，“谁告诉你这是买的了。”  
“…那这是哪来的？”  
“好心的小姐送的。”  
恩奇都冲着窗户扬了扬下颌，吉尔伽美什顺势去看，无论是窗棱上的冰晶还是窗外纷扬的雪，都反射着街边巷口那座小楼亮得暧昧的烛光。  
“妓院圣诞节也开业？”  
“不是，她们在庆祝，祈祷明年好过一点。”  
“…其实就是趁着空闲把自己灌得烂醉，等酒醒再大吃一通甜食吧？这些人还祈祷些什么，她们连教堂的第一扇拱门都进不去。”  
“她们不需要教堂和宗教信仰，她们需要的是宗教热情。这热情献给哪位神明都一样，只要能帮她们取得一点在酒鬼的肋骨和富商的赘肉间活下去的执著与盼望就好。”  
“妄想而已。不过若是哪位神明都行，那看来谁都可以成为信仰了。恩奇都，我的朋友，你不如就把我视作你的信仰，投入你所有的热情。”  
“你与神不一样，吉尔。”  
“有什么不一样？我的房子，我的家，我的心都向你敞开，我把你的哀伤视作我的哀伤。去年这时候你还是乞丐，但因为被我捡回来，你生活得富足安定。你的饱暖你的工作你的情欲都由我来赐予，这与神明的功能有何不同？”  
“很大的不同。神的功能不是赐予而是提供—提供理想凝聚群体，让人们因为自己的愿望有实现的可能而对活着抱有更大的期望。”  
说完他低下头从纸袋里掏出来一块烤鸡胸脯，撕下浸着油的亮闪闪的锡纸，拿银餐刀切成薄片，用手拈着吃。  
吉尔伽美什放下酒杯，也伸手去拿肉。  
“而且，你不能成为我的信仰的原因还有两个。第一是我从未听说过有哪位神明拯救人之前会傲慢地踢掉他刚捡到的面包—那是三天以来他所见过的最好的食物，第二是你确定是你把我捡回来，而不是在我揍倒你之后你的车夫把我们两人捡回来？”  
“…不管怎么说，我给了你常人难以享受的优渥生活。如果不是我，你就会被拖到那所妓院去干那充满热情的营生了。”  
“那我也很难推想，如果我去了妓院，你会不会成为那里最忠实的顾客。”恩奇都端起酒杯靠向椅背，两条腿舒适地蜷在椅子上，“还是圣诞节也要求营业的那种。”  
吉尔伽美什一口饮尽杯中的酒液，问他：“你的意思是现在营业？”  
“看客人出价多少了。”  
“什么价？”  
恩奇都一脸坦然地把桌上的杯碟推过去。  
“把餐具洗了，还有水槽里你那只不知道多久没刷的杯子，我想喝红茶。”  
吉尔伽美什一愣，随即大笑起来，但终究还是没同意去洗盘子，理由是拿金尖钢笔的尊贵手指不该沾上油腥。  
“那你刚才还用手抓肉。”恩奇都用餐巾胡乱抹了把手，甩甩头发拿口袋里的缎带挽个结，自己收拾了桌子端着杯盘刀叉往厨房走。  
擦着杯壁上的褐色茶垢，白色的瓷杯一点一点恢复了晶莹的光泽。那个吉尔伽美什家里摆着这样干净的餐具，可以说是奇迹了吧。恩奇都伸开十指，浸过冷水的皮肤光泽红润。  
这时候水烧开了，恩奇都抓一小把茶叶丢进杯子，从炉火上提起水壶倒水泡茶，卷曲皱缩的深色叶子在沸水里安静地舒展。恩奇都小心地握着茶杯把手坐回桌前。  
无话，静看窗外。暗夜的雪层厚重又松软，木窗棱上结着糖果一样硬碴碴的雪粒，玻璃投出的恩奇都自己的像正挂在夜幕之上。也许本就如此溶于夜色，恩奇都缓缓合上眼皮，意识穿透又冷又硬的窗格，耳边长风呜鸣落雪簌簌。  
等他回头，发现吉尔伽美什早就扭过头来，一声不响地盯着他看。  
“怎么了？想接吻吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“原来吉尔也是看到雪就想要约会的人。”  
吉尔伽美什倾过身来索吻，恩奇都放下手里捧着的茶杯，在弥漫的蒸汽中合眼轻碰他的唇。  
睁眼，吉尔伽美什说：“其实不是想接吻的意思。”  
恩奇都一拍桌子：“那你还凑过来！”  
“那是你猜错了的惩罚。再说，前戏多一点也无妨。”  
他看着吉尔伽美什绕过桌子朝他走过来，从椅子上把他提起来强迫他给自己一个深吻。舌尖扫过上颚，痒痒的，令人窒息的亲密。  
桌上的茶杯糖罐都被推到一边，吉尔伽美什把恩奇都放在空出来的桌面上开始推他的上衣下摆。恩奇都制住吉尔伽美什的手腕：“到床上去吧。”  
吉尔伽美什一句不行说得斩钉截铁，恩奇都叹了口气把毛衣自头顶拽下身，然后用双臂支起后仰的身体抬腰，好让正低头解他腰带扣的吉尔伽美什顺利扯下他的裤子。  
除下的冬装被团成一团丢在地板上，友人赤裸的皮肤紧紧贴在光滑的熟褐色桌面。吉尔伽美什满意地端详着他的圣物，伸手理顺了被毛衣领口蹭乱的毛躁长发。  
恩奇都被他看得不自在，勾着他的脖子往自己身上带。  
“磨蹭什么。”  
桌板撑住两个人的重量，吱吱地叫起来。吉尔伽美什刚埋进恩奇都的颈窝，又只好无奈的起身。  
“不如趴过来？”  
根本就不是询问，恩奇都被吉尔伽美什强制地翻过身去，双手撑在桌上，顺滑的发丝从肩上溜下去，露出好看的脊背线条。吉尔伽美什从后颈开始，沿着他由于弓身突出的脊椎骨节向下舔吻，一只手臂揽过他的腰，另一只手在胸前摸索，果然听见友人压抑的吸气声。  
“咝—”  
“还是不习惯吗，我的朋友。”  
“谁会习惯啊。”  
吉尔伽美什低笑着捏了捏指间的金属环，本来凉凉的银子慢慢变得有些温热。  
“可惜这样就看不到了。”  
指肚微移，圆润的金属在乳孔里划过。  
“唔…别转…你这个样子，明天我就取下来。”  
吉尔伽美什的指节恶劣地向环内探进三分之一。  
“再多说话我就要扯了。”  
“你…”  
乳环是一个月前戴上的，因为恩奇都以“不能在台上露出吻痕”为由多次拒绝吉尔伽美什在他身上留下痕迹，所以抱怨后的第二天，银色的金属环就挂在了他胸前。恩奇都怀疑他很早就准备好了这种东西，只是一直在找机会逼他戴上。  
“我真的要取下来，有很多服装是露出胸口的，我都穿不了，会影响演出效果。”  
吉尔伽美什把手指挪到另一边去揉搓他完好的乳头。  
“你穿就是了，反正上面刻了我的名字，他们看见也无所谓。”  
“…你见过哪个伯爵是穿乳环的。”  
“没见过，下次写一个穿乳环的就好了。”  
吉尔伽美什用犬齿磨了磨友人的耳垂，然后拿开胸前游走的手。恩奇都疑惑地回头，看见他从桌角拿起一个小罐子。  
“你…什么时候把这种东西放在餐桌上…”  
“你泡茶的时候。”吉尔伽美什轻巧地掀开盖子，纤长的手指挖出粘滑的油膏，“这样用起来很方便。”  
熟悉的甜腻气味柔柔地散开，吉尔伽美什等了片刻，把在手心温热的膏体一点一点送进友人的体内。修剪圆润的指甲抵着皱褶缓缓撑开，恩奇都咬着他的手指不加掩饰地兴奋。他抽出手扶住恩奇都的胯骨，又热又黏的手掌紧紧地附着他的曲线。恩奇都的长发晃动着，烫热的肠壁带着粘稠的液体努力吞咽着他的阴茎。  
满溢的液体让人发昏，恩奇都想起来他们第一次这样紧拥在一起是在剧院的仓库里。刚下台的恩奇都还身着夸张的戏服就被吉尔伽美什带进幽暗的房间拥吻。他的求爱与求欢都带着一点胁迫的意味，不容分说地推着裤子被扯至脚踝的恩奇都趴在他铺在脏兮兮木箱顶面的丝绸衬衫上。吉尔伽美什皮肤温热的触感刚覆上后背，恩奇都的腿就软下去，吉尔伽美什把他捞回来固住他的腰，强迫他与自己贴得更紧。外面要谢幕了，剧院的管事四处喊着他的名字，女搭档的小羊皮靴在木地板上嗒嗒小跑，学徒提了水桶准备擦洗舞台，而他被热乎乎的液体搅得乱糟糟的，口中塞着剧作者的手指，被要求发出更多蜜糖一样的呻吟。不曾体味的、过分的、奇异而肮脏的欢愉，恩奇都绞着他的阴茎简直要呜咽出声。  
就像现在。  
吉尔伽美什不停顶撞着，与他缠绵地媾和，他几乎陷落在吉尔伽美什索取无度的爱欲里。  
他们颤抖着高潮。  
吉尔伽美什环着他跌坐在床上，要恩奇都跨坐在他身前，恩奇都排练了一天，不愿再继续，软软地靠在他身上喘息。吉尔伽美什就轻轻地抚着他腰际，亲吻他柔软的长发。  
“呵，都流到我腿上了。”  
吉尔伽美什的声音仍然是浸在情欲里的，带着清醒时不曾出现的热情，一点柔软一点沙哑，像一把煮热的细沙。他贴着恩奇都的耳朵说话，极力地想要勾起恩奇都不为他人所见的淫靡。恩奇都趴在他肩上，抬手掐他的乳尖。  
“怎么这么多话，帮我擦了就是了。”  
周围没别的东西，吉尔伽美什从床头拿了手帕擦拭刚刚交合处滴落的浊液，柔软昂贵的布料被揉得皱皱巴巴，手帕角上金线绣成的字母染上了情色的味道。  
“刚才你扯的衣服，一会给我捡起来，要是又扯坏了，你得给我补好。”  
“…买新的吧。”  
“不行！”  
恩奇都的头发痒酥酥地蹭过脖颈，拖长的尾音在肩膀上闷闷地响起：“你都扯坏我多少衣服了。”  
“很多是戏服，有什么关系。”  
恩奇都收集了所有穿过的戏服，多数不会再有第二次穿上台的机会，但他还是好好的藏起来，丝绸也好棉纱也好，全都服服帖帖地叠在雕花木箱里。“我的角色也是我啊。”恩奇都叠衣服的时候这样给自己说。  
后来被吉尔伽美什缠住，箱子里就多了开线的裂口、扯掉的铜纽扣、揉皱的白纱和卷曲的蕾丝边。恩奇都一样把他们好好收起来。  
“所以说你到底对扯我衣服有什么执念？”  
“因为看到你从舞台上下来，就迫切地想要做爱。”  
“…难道说你是想和自己创造的角色性交吗？”  
“不是，是想要标记所有的你。”  
“…好了好了我知道了衣服明天再捡快睡觉吧。”  
恩奇都从吉尔伽美什身上挪下来，灭了烛火滑进被子里，在团团棉花之间找到吉尔伽美什的腰身不松不紧地环住。  
“好吧，晚安。”  
“晚…不行，吉尔伽美什，我们还没有听到钟声。”  
“肯定早敲完了。”  
“那…”  
恩奇都在黑暗的包裹里努力伸出一条光裸的手臂，当当当敲了三下床头漆了白漆的细铁杆。  
“好啦，来祈祷吧。”  
吉尔伽美什把他摁回怀里。  
“有什么用，赶紧睡觉。”


End file.
